Harry Potter et la bataille des sexes
by top-cerise
Summary: Il est temps pour les étudiants d’ Hogwart de mettre de côté les différences de leur maison en faveur de combattre la vrai bataille -- garçons CONTRE filles!***Traduction***
1. Que la bataille commence!

Coucou!c'est m'a première traduction donc SVP soyer compréhensif!! Je vous demande de me review beaucoup car sinon je ne continuerais pas m'a traduction! Enfin je vous laisse à l'histoire.  
C'était un matin normal à l'école Hogwarts, une école de sorcellerie. Tout d'abord, les étudiants était revenu à l'école, puis en une couple de semaine, la vie était devenu une routine confortable. Harry Potter et ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger mangeaient leur petit déjeuner dans le grand Hall avec les frères de Ron, les jumeaux Fred et George et leur petite s?ur Ginny. Comme d'habitude, la conversation s'était tournée vers le Quidditch, que les garçons discutaient passionnément tandis que les filles ce parlaient entre elles-mêmes, probablement " des stupides garçons et de leurs sports, "c'est ce que Harry supposait . Après cinq ou dix minutes, cependant, Harry réalisa que les filles ne maugréait pas du tout, ce qui était tout à fait exceptionnel(particulièrement pour Ginny, qui apparemment n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre). Elles semblait regarder quelque chose et ensuite rire nerveusement, ce qui était également tout à fait hors du commun(particulièrement pour Hermione, qui n'était certainement pas une rigolote). Avant q'Harry aille demandé ce qu'elle regardaient, la cloche sonna pour leur première classe -- cours de potion avec les Slytherin -- et toute l'activité peu commune qui s'était passé dans la grande salle sauvée, sortit de son esprit pendant qu'il se traînait aux Donjon, se sentant légèrement encouragé car après que le cour de Rogue, s'était soin des créatures magiques avec son cher ami Hagrid.  
  
Quatre heures, trois Centaures, et soixante points pour Gryffindor plus tard, Harry et de ses amis ont entré lourdement dans le grand Hall pour le déjeuner. Harry s'étonna quand Hermione et Ginny ont choisi de s'assoire avec Lavande et le Parvati et leur troupeau des filles ricanante au lieu de se s'assoire avec lui et Ron, jusqu'à ce qu'il note que la même chose se produisait à TOUTES les tables dans le Hall. Harry l'examina soigneusement pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à temps ou ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Cho, assise avec un groupe de filles à la table des Ravenclaw, et même.oui, même à la table des Slytherin les filles ont été serrées dans un ou deux groupes et discutaient de quelque chose tranquillement (en riant). Harry poussa du coude Ron et lui montré se qui ce passait dans la salle. Ron ne fi juste que haussé les épaules. Bien que tout le monde à compris, Ron n'était pas vraiment très bon pour comprendre les filles.  
  
Le reste de la journée continua sans problème jusqu'au dîner. Les filles était, de nouveau séparées des garçons, cette fois plus fort et beaucoup plus désagréable. Harry a vu toutes les filles s'assoire autour de Hermione, ce qui était vraiment très rare car Hermione n'était pas la fille la plus populaire chez Gryffindor. Ron suivit le regard d'Harry vers Hermione.  
  
" Thrr lknn 't hrr Rithmnnsee bkk '? " ("Elle regardent toutes sont livre d'Arithmancy?* ")Demanda Ron avec la bouche pleine . Harry regarda le livre pendant quelques minutes avant de noter que le non, elles ne regardaient pas le livre... qu'elle regardaient un parchemin à l'intérieur de celui ci. Avant même qu'une des fille aille eu l'idée de l'arrêter , Harry a retiré sa baguette magique de sa poche.  
  
" Accio Parchemin! " Il grimaça à la vu des visages des filles pendant qu'il saisis le parchemin. Toutes les filles firent une expression d'horreur identique, excepté Hermione, qui se levé.  
  
"Rend moi ça, Harry! " ordonna t'elle, entraînant chaque élèves dans le grand Hall à se tourner et regarder. Quand les autres filles de la salle ont vu ce qui était dans les mains de Harry, leurs visages commencèrent à ressemblé à des filles de Gryffindor.  
  
"C'est ÇA qui vous a fait rire depuis tout le midi? "Dit Draco qui avait pris connaissance du papier. Harry lança un léger sourire à son rival, Draco Malfoy et jeta un coup d'?il sur le papier . Le sourire disparu immédiatement , dès qu'il vu ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin. " qu... Que diable est CECI?! "à t'il crié, entraînant Ron, Fred, et George à ce lever et regarder au-dessus de son épaule le mystérieux papier. Fred et George jetèrent un coup d'?il et éclatèrent de rire. Ron a juste regardé avec horreur , et Harry a balayé la liste (pour savoir se que c'était):  
  
Les plus hot d' Hogwart:  
  
- Meilleurs Muscles: Roger Davies  
  
-Plus beau sourire: Justin Finch-Fletchley  
  
-Le plus imbécile : Blaise Zabini  
  
-Le plus immoral sexuellement (Salo) : Seamus Finnegan  
  
-Plus que ce qu'il voulait. Harry fus exalté voir son propre nom, pas une fois, mais deux fois, à la fin du papier :  
  
-Plus beaux yeux: Harry Potter  
  
-Mieux Habillé: Draco Malfoy  
  
-Meilleur embrasseur: Lee Jordan  
  
-Garçon que la plupart aimeraient essayer: Blaise Zabini  
  
-Les plus beaux de façon générale: Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter  
Pendant se temps, tous les garçons avaient trouvé quelqu'un avec une copie du parchemin et jetèrent un coup d'?il . Certains étaient heureux d'être sur la liste, d'autres embarrasser, et encore d'autres embarrasser de ne pas être dessus. Fred et George donnais de grand coup dans le dos à Lee et Harry en riant et leurs fessent des sifflements, Les yeux de Ron projetait des lueurs de poignard en regardant Hermione (probablement parce qu'il avait gagné la catégorie " l'idiot le plus doux "), Comme Harry , la table des Slytherin, Draco était félécité et lui dégagea son sourire infâme.  
  
Harry, assez rouge dans le visage pour rivaliser avec ses propres robes de Quidditch, ce retourna vers Hermione avec un regard indigné et dit simplement, " Comment peut tu me faire ça à MOI? Hermione recula sous son regard et sortit hors de la salle. Heureusement, ceci fus couvert comme par magie par la voix du professeur McGonagal, réclamant l'ordre.  
  
" Je ne sais pas de quoi vous discuter aussi fort -- et je ne VEUX PAS savoir, " hurlait elle violemment, " mais je dois insister sur le fait que vous devez vous taire! "  
  
Dans dix secondes, le niveau de bruit était de nouveau à la normale. Mais les dommages avaient été faits; la seule chose que l'on parlait pour le reste de la soirée, était la liste.  
  
Harry se reposait dans son lit, rougissant toujours furieusement. " Comme si j'avais besoin de plus d'attention, honnêtement, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas Ron . Et être à égalité avec Malfoy, c'est embarrassant à mort, qui plus est! Je ne peux pas croire qu'Hermione étais la meneuse de tout ceci! " C'était vrai, il l'avait découvert. Lavande et Parvati avaient été tous trop désireuse de parler de leur chef courageuse et de leur nombreuse réunions, dans lesquelles toutes les filles de l'école -- oui, toutes -- avaient voté sur les diverses catégories. Harry soupira et se tourna sur son côté. Comment Hermione se sentirais t'elle si une telle liste existait sur les filles? Il grogna, sachant qu'elle en serait horrifié. Une idée commença à prendre forme dans sa tête pendant qu'il s'asseyait dans son lit et réveillait ses compagnons de chambre pour discuter avec eux.  
  
* * *  
  
" Êtes-vous sûr que vous voulez faire ceci? " Ron gémissait pendant que Harry jetait son manteau d'invisibilité sur son ami et lui-même. " Je veux dire, nous pourrions obtenir des ennuis, et je veux retourner dans mon lit, come on Harry, Nous n'avons pas à lui parler pour faire ceci... "  
  
" Mais ça ne serait pas vengeance approprié si nous n'obtenions pas CHACUN des réparations là-dessus, et nous avons besoin de son aide pour le faire! " Harry poussa Ron à travers la porte du portrait de la grosse dame, le forçant à être silencieux de peur qu'ils se fassent attraper. Les deux garçons montèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et enlevèrent leur manteau quand ils virent la personne qu'ils recherchaient -- Draco Malfoy.  
  
" Bien, Potter, Weasel**, " le garçon blond parlait d'une voix traînante, "Que me voulez-vous? Allons-nous nous battre en duel ou quelque chose dans le genre? Ou les deux garçons 'les plus beau de façon général 'de Hogwarts vont-ils faire des pose tandis que le Weasel va prend des photos pour vendre à la presse? "  
  
" Dans tes rêves, Malfoy, " Harry roula ses yeux pendant qu'il arrêtait Ron d'attaquer son rival.  
  
" Alors que voulez-vous? " dit Malfoy d'un ton sec. " J'ai besoin de mon sommeil de beauté! " Ron grogna.  
  
"Attendez , Malfoy, nous attendons encore un autres couple de personne. " répondu Harry.  
  
Malfoy regarda derrière lui et dit. " Quoi, vous chercher à faire une orgie ici? "  
  
" Ne soyez pas ridicule, garçon de furet! " Ron ne pu se maintenir silencieux plus longtemps. " Nous sommes venu planifier une vengeances! "  
  
" Vengeance? " dit un quatrième garçon, d'une voix douce. Justin Finch- Fletchley et Terry Boot, de Hufflepuff et de Ravenclaw respectivement, venait d'arriver à leur tour.  
  
" Oui, vengeance. Nous quatre allons les plus, enfin , les garçons populaires dans nos maisons, ainsi nous pourrons obtenir des autres de nous joindre. Les gars, il est temps de mettre de côté nos différences de maison et combattre la vraie guerre qui est combattue depuis le début des temps: M -- "***  
  
" Mal contre le bien? " demanda Justin très intrigué " Et vous avez invité Malfoy? "  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. " Err.. bien ..non. J'allais dire les Mecs contre des fille. "  
  
* * *  
  
Une semaine plus tard, la nouvelle liste est apparue. Cependant, à la différence des filles, les garçons n'ont fait aucun effort de cacher leur liste. Hermione a saisi une copie des mains de Harry et l'a regardée en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
Les plus hot d' Hogwart Partie 2 :  
  
- Plus beaux seins: Parvati et Padma Patil  
  
- Plus beau sourire: Cho Chang  
  
-La plus imbécile : Ginny Weasley  
  
Ron était tout à fait contre la présence de sa s?ur sur la liste, mais les autres était presque unanime pour la mettre la, donc il fus forcé de la laissé la.  
  
-La plus immorale sexuellement (salope): Susan Bones  
  
-Plus beau yeux: Lisa Turpin  
  
-Mieux Habillé: Pensée Parkinson  
  
-Fille que la plupart aimeraient essayer: Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione semblait consterné. " que signifie , ' que la plupart aimeraient essayer!?' - hurla Hermione à l'intention d'harry.  
  
" Probablement la même chose que vous avez voulue dire. " dit Harry en se penchant en arrière dans son siège et en grimaçant.  
  
" Les plus belles de façon générale, Parvati et Padma!? "rechignais t'elle . " Vous devez plaisanter! "baissant le ton de sa voix ,pendant que Parvati la regardais d'un ?il mauvais. " C'est ridicule. Je vais voir Dumbledore. " Sur ce, Hermione s'est lever et est sorti hors de la salle. Heureusement, Harry avait c'était préparé ça. Il lança un regard à Malfoy, et les deux garçons se levèrent et marchèrent hors de la salle.  
  
* * *  
  
" Professeur Dumbledore, ceci est un harcèlement sexuel, pur et simple! " déclara Hermione d'une voie stridente  
  
" Monsieur le directeur, " dit Malfoy en avançant d'un pas pour se faire comprendre, " peut-être notre liste était des harcèlements sexuels, mais nous voudrions vous montrer que quelque chose... " Harry sortit la liste originale des fille et la plaça à côté de celle des gars, sur le bureau de Dumbledore. " Nous estimons que nous avons simplement combattu le feu par le feu, professeur. Peut-être ce n'était pas la manière la plus mûre de traiter l'affaire, mais nous avons estimé que c'était la meilleure manière de la traiter, car nous voulions pas courir pour un enseignant, qui aurait pu se sentis décentrés, " Malfoy fini son récit avec un sourire avec un sourire de winner car il avait clouer le bec d'Hermione .  
  
"Ouais, vraiment Hermione, pourquoi NOUS c'est un harcèlement sexuel et pas VOUS? Des garçons peuvent être sexuellement harcelés aussi, tu sait! " Harry bouda son amie féminin, qui a grogna et mordu sa lèvre inférieur.  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore scintille . " Oui, oui, je crois que le problème a été résolu de cette façon. Aucune punition de chaque côté. "  
  
" Mais -- " Hermione commença et a mordu sa lèvre plus qu'avant juste avant de sortir hors de la salle.  
  
Draco et Harry sortirent, eux aussi de la salle. Draco s'est tourné et fit à Harry une grimace machiavélique. " Vous la connaissez, elle va essayer de se venger .Toute les filles ce jetterais en bas d'une falaise si Granger l'ordonnais . "  
  
Harry a grimacé à son tour. " Ouais, Je connais Hermione, elle ne vas pas se laisser faire. Est tu prêt à tout ce qu'elle va faire?  
  
" "Je suis née prêt "répondis Draco avec un sourire malin . "et je suis sûr que nous penserons d'une vengeance merveilleuse à celle ci, aussi"  
  
Quand Harry est revenu à la salle commune de Gryffindor, toutes les filles s'asseyaient ensemble sur un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Les groupes parlaient bas et abordait des airs supérieurs, bien que de temps en temps quelques élèves levait le ton de leur voix pour dire quelque chose de grossier au sujet du sexe opposé. C'était une des nuits les plus silencieuses que Harry ne pourrait jamais se rappeler dans la tour.  
  
Les gants avaient été jetés, et la guerre était commencé 


	2. c'est poéeetique

Harry Potter et la bataille des sexes  
  
Auteur : Traductrice :top_cerise Note :ceci est une traduction elle ne m'appartient pas Disclamer : J'ai oublier de la faire dans le premier chapitre. Toute l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.encore.mais en attendant je ne fait aucun profit à faire cette traduction.  
  
Chapitre 2 : C'est poéeetique! Une semaine avait passé sans que rien ne se produise, mais Harry et Draco ont averti tous les garçons d' Hogwarts de rester sur leur garde -- Harry savait que Hermione n'allait pas oublier toute l'histoire, et il savait également que lui et Ron serait les premiers à être les souffres douleurs de la revanche des filles. Il était simplement heureux qui Fred et George étaient de leur côté, pas du leur.  
  
Pendant une couple de jours après que les listes maintenant-infâmes aient été montré à tout le monde, toutes les filles ont refusé de parler à tous les garçons, excepté si s'était tout à fait nécessaires en classe. La tension était horrible. Même les couples ne parlaient pas. Les pratiques de Quidditch était l'enfer, car les jumeaux (qui étaient des Co-capitaines) continuaient à taquiner les filles et les filles se mirent à jeter des Quaffles. Harry eu du plaisir à dépenser de l'énergie à voler autour d'eux juste un bout de temps, bien que, il ignorait les escarmouche de ceux ci- dessous.  
  
Harry aimait penser que les réactions des filles montrait qu'elles étaient embarrasser que les gars aillent découvert la lettre. Heureusement, le troisième jour, les choses s'étaient calmé que les deux sexes ont recommencé à se parler. Naturellement, les dommages provoquer étaient irréparables -- les garçons et les filles étaient toujours opposée un à l'autre de la table. Soulagé qu' Hermione l'aidait encore avec son travail mais Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'elle les avait pardonnés. Le sujet de la liste n'avait jamais été encore reparler, et Harry figurais que si elle ne disait pas tout à fait qu'elle le regètait c'est qu'elle voulait ce venger. Il était certain qu'il y avait deux raisons pour que les filles était disposées à leur parler encore : Un, Elle étaient fatigués, comme les gars, de devoir ne pas parler à la moitié du peuple de l'école,.Deux c'était que les filles avait probablement eu un plan. Harry savait juste que quelque chose allait se produire.  
  
C'est alors que ça se produisis  
  
Harry s'était levé tôt comme d'habitude (il a choisi de ne pas dormir trop longtemps, de crainte de faire des cauchemars), et allait réveiller Ron pour le petit déjeuner. Cependant, au lieu du habituel : Ron.que diable, dépêche toi on va manquer le petit déjeuner " il a dit tout naturellement:  
  
"Ron, Ron, tu doit te réveiller, ça commence à presser.  
  
Ron se réveilla et a bailla. Il essaya de dire "C'est quoi ton $*(&?%(/$ de problème?" mais la phrase à sorti plutôt :  
  
"Harry tu me réveille encore pour un rien -Mais toi ça va bien?  
  
Harry souleva un sourcil et se précipita pour réveiller les autres garçons dans le dortoir. Les Gars, Les Gars vous devez vous réveiller !!! Les filles ont encore frapper, je peux vous l'assurer!" Environ dix minutes plus tard on n'avait découvert que tous les garçons de Gryffindor avaient été frappés par un besoin soudain de faire de la poésie. Harry envoya Hedwig aux personne qu'il avait affectueusement surnommée "les représentants des maisons" (Draco, Justin, et Terry), et n'était pas étonné d'apprendre que, eux aussi, s'étaient mi à la poésie pendant la nuit. Les garçons ont tous marché lourdement dehors vers la salle commune de Gryffindor, où seulement les filles était là , une expression suffisante changeant chaque visage.  
  
" Ça va Harry et Ron... quelque chose va mal?" Hermione se tenu et souri gentiment à ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry dû saisir le bras de Ron et couvrir sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler à elle (il a estimé que lui répondre en poésie ne ferrait qu'aggraver les choses). Harry savait que les yeux de tout le monde étaient tous sur lui, car il devenait le chef officiel du sexe masculin,. Harry pensa et a grimaça diaboliquement quand une pensée l'a frappé. Il était heureux qu'il était de si bons amis avec Hermione, parce qu'il a savait exactement quoi faire pour la gêner.  
  
"confiserie sucrerie et réglisse,"commença à chantonner Harry. "tu peut bien sucer mon --"Le reste de la phrase fus couper par hurlement de rire et le crie offusquer d'Hermione . La brunette était vite viré au rouge. Elle DÉTESTAIS parler de sexe en public. Ironiquement, elle était tout à fait douée pour parler de sexe quand dans elle était en privé juste ses meilleurs amis, et peut-être avec Lavande et le Parvati. Cependant seulement c'est ami savait ça, le reste de Gryffindor l'a voyait en tant que fille strique au sujet de telles choses et cela ajoutaient juste des rires suplémentaire. Hermione avait horreur de la discussion du sexe en public, elle pensait que c'était grossier et stupide, et chacun des Gryffindor le savait. Les filles jetèrent violemment derrière elle des regards noirs. "JE veux que TOUT les gars --" elle dis le mot d'une manière normalement réservée aux Slytherins ou aux Death Eaters --"vont en classe IMMÉDIATEMENT!" elle se retenu "mrr"gr, leva la tête en l'air, et sorti hors de la salle jusqu'aux au grand Hall. Chaque fille se levèrent et suivi le mouvement (nez en l'air et à tout). Harry roula ses yeux. Elle avait raison, cependant. Il ne pourrait pas faire des rimes grossière dans la classe. Il frissonna à la pensée d'être surpris à dire de pareille chose devant McGonagal. Bien... inquiétons nous de ce sujet quand le moment viendra, supposa t'il. Camarades, nous devons suivre les nanas, j'ai faim pour quelques brioches aux chocolat!" annonça t'il en rougissant de la rime boiteuse, et il mena la compagnie hors de la salle.  
  
* * *  
  
Le petit déjeuner était tout à fait une affaire. "pouvez vous passer le plat de ______ cher compagnon?" est devenue la manière commune de demander la nourriture et pour en donner parmi les hommes et les garçons de Hogwarts. Les filles ont fait une grande exposition de leur pouvoir de parler sans rimer, fessant grimacer tout les garçons autour. Draco et Harry rencontrèrent Terry et Justin à la table des Ravenclaw et discutèrent de la situation (avec une certaine difficulté). Draco était sûr que les filles aient employé une boisson magique de poésie, mais il était incertain de la façon dont elles sont parvenues à s'assurer que chaque garçon dans Hogwarts l'avait bu. Il était également incertain de la façon dont elles avait obtenu les ingrédients pour faire assez de potion pour la moitié de la population d'étudiante, et il ne savait pas combien de temps les effets du charme magique dureraient ou s'il y avait un traitement.   
  
Pour ceci, Harry, Justin, et Terry envoyèrent Draco en tant que leur représentant aux professeur Snape.- Il voudrait bien les aider. Ça n'a pas aidé beaucoup quand Draco dit seulement à Snape que "les femmes ont encore frapper, nous avons besoin être aider. Nous parlons seulement la poésie pure, il a t'il une cure?". Il n'avait pas très utile à l'infirmerie et que Madame Hooch ait eu -- très fort - félicité Hermione. Et il était absolument nécessaire que Snape informe Draco. (Il à dit de quel potion il avait été atteint) il n'y avait aucun traitement pour le breuvage magique de poésie, et qu'ils devraient attendre pour la fin du sort, qui prendrait environ un jour. Il annonça ceci très fort, pour s'assurer que tous les garçons le savait et qu'il ne vient pas pleurnicher dans sa robe parce qu'il on besoin d'aide, mais malheureusement cela signifia que les filles l'ont entendu eux aussi. Naturellement, elle le savait déjà, grâce à Hermione.  
  
Les garçons soupirèrent, sachant qu'ils devraient simplement aller en classes parlant seulement avec des rimes. Le cour de Potions étaient, pour une fois, un de leur cour préféré: Snape avait pris pitié pour les garçons (peut-être seulement parce que les filles avaient apparemment volé une grande quantité de substance dans ses échoppes privés), et permis les garçons pour se reposer de prendre des notes tandis que les filles faisaient la fabrication réelle des philtres magiques. Harry aurait grimacé pendant qu'il prenait notes des détails de ce que Hermione faisait, s'il n'avait pas été si certain que Snape aurait enlever des points à sa maison.  
  
Divination fut le plus horrible, car Sybil Trelawny ne fessait que baragouiner au sujet de la façon dont les filles de Hogwarts étaient toutes destinées pour être un jour splendide. Et Harry était destiné pour mourir péniblement, évidemment. Elle avait même placer en équipe des filles avec des garçons pour qu'il leur fassent les lectures de tarot, et les garçons ont été forcés de dire la bonne fortunes des filles dans des rimes atroce. Harry fus mis avec Lavande, et il grimaça et chuchota, "Par le passé, une barmaid de Germanie, sur ses seins étaient les prix de la bière d'ici, et sur son derrière, écrit a l'envers, était écrit c'est honoraire de perverti."  
  
Lavande ouvrit les yeux et ce mit à rougir de colère. "C'est ÇA mon futur?!" Harry fit juste un sourire. Les insulter de manière vil fonctionnait de plus en plus.  
  
Malheureusement, Trelawny l'entendu, et lui a assigna un essai supplémentaire d'un rouleau sur « l'importance de la carte de la mort dans le tarot». Harry soupira. Évidemment.  
  
Le déjeuner pareillement que le petit déjeuner était très dure moralement. Les garçons refusaient de parler aux filles, et les filles forçais, à leur manière, les garçons à dire quelque chose - peut importe quoi-- juste les entendre rimer. Ron regardais cela d'un regard noir car il ne pouvais pas garder le silence longtemps. Ses oreilles étaient maintenant aussi rouges que ses cheveux.  
  
Le soin des créatures magiques n'a pas égalisé vraiment les 2 sexe. Hagrid fit juste leur flanquer une racler quand il se mit des jeunes garçons, qui s'en tenir là, tous humilié. Particulièrement quand les rires des filles ont joint ceux du moitié-géants. Toutes les fois que Ron a essayé de hurler quelque chose insultant, cela sortait comme '"votre espoir ferra déroute, je vous détestent toute!" Ce qui fist seulement les faire rire encore plus. C'était la dépression mortelle. Harry était simplement heureux qu'il n'avait métamorphose. Il était tout à fait certain que les filles avait McGonagal de leur côté.  
  
* * *  
  
Après des cour qui avait parue bien trop long, la journée était finalement fini et les garçons étaient dans leur lit. Un ou deux d'entre eux, peut- être ceux ayant bu moins de liquide magique, avait déjà pu dire des choses sans rimer(cependant toujours dans le rythme). Fred et George, d'autre part, s'étaient levés dans la salle commune et avait expulser les fille part des réplique immonde(ils avaient félicité Harry pour sa brillante utilisation de ces dernière de coup sec et dur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été temps pour aller se coucher, finissant sur une interprétation vraiment terrible nous de Queen " We are the Champions." Hermione quitta la pièce rapidement, car elle essayait d'étudier. Elle sortit finalement au loin de la pièce, félicitant les jumeaux car il devenait finalement plus ennuyant que Lavande et Parvati. Harry secoua sa tête, riant sous cape, et se dirigeant vers les autres gars qu'il l'attendait. Il envoya quelques notes à Draco, à Terry, et à Justin, convoquant une réunion ensemble pour discuter d'une vengeance.  
  
Réponse aux review : Vous êtes gentil gentil.hihihhi continuer à m'en voyer svp .car sinon je la fini pas : Anne Waterfeild : Je suis contente que tu aimes le livre harry potter mais c'est pas moi qui l'a ecrit.. Lunenoire : C'est vrai.inquiète toi pas je continue Nono :content que ça te fait rire watery136 :La voici la suite Nina :Chère Nina Hermione à fait ça car elle en avait envie.Tu sais (ou peut-etre pas) C'est dure de se tenir avec des gars tout le temps pour une fille alors elle a sauter une coche et elle a fait la liste .c'est tout JasonFox :le voici.. mister X :atchoum.tient la suite Ange Rogue :c'est vrai que c'est les plus beaux.surtout draco.et merci du compliment Fleur : dsl mais je suis vraiment pourite en français alors . Nouky : même si je suis une fille .moi je n'encourage aucune équipe que la meilleur gagne Note : il est très dure de traduire la poésie alors si vous n'aimer pas ditle moi! SVP beaucoup de review car c'est pas moi la reine de l'anglais et j'essaye quand même de traduire alors svp 


	3. Dame blanche,sorcière bossu et huhum

Harry pensait de nouveau à la réunion qui avait eu lieu la nuit précédente avec 24 autres garçons.Il y avait un garçon de chaque maison pour chaque année avait été choisi pour accomplir la tâche la plus sacré. Harry lui- même et les trois autres "représentants des maisons" avait exécuté le rituel en l'honneur des autre garçon de leur année. Les résultats deviendraient tout à fait évidents le matin suivant.  
  
La liste leur auraient servi de leçon, supposait Harry. Ensuite le tour avec les breuvages magiques de poésie -- il frissonnait à se rappeler de ses rimes horribles -- les filles avaient frappée fort. Seulement quatre jours avaient passé depuis qu'Harry et ses camarades se son réveiller et de leur bouche jaillissaient ce qui a ressemblait à une mauvaise imitation de Shakespeare, et le jour suivant (après que le breuvage magique avait arrêter c'est effet, naturellement), lui et ses Camarade--d'arme Draco, Justin, et Terry avaient projeté une vengeance convenable. Harry éveilla à 5:47am, contemplant le tour des événements. Ron était resté son ami immuable, mais bien qu'il ait été pas très bon pour se venger au près des filles, Il était exécrable juste à la pensée d'être bon avec elle. La stratégie de Ron était "ne leur parlent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles te fassent des excuses -- ou que tu a besoin d'aide pour un devoir".  
  
Non, le seul l'autre garçon de son année qui pouvait s'associer avec Harry était son rival, Draco Malfoy. Dans l'ensemble, ceci n'étais pas étonnant. N'importe quelle BONNE paire d'ennemis aurait des caractères assez assorties, ou bien on serais meilleur que l'autre et là il n'y aurait pas aucune raison à être ennemi, vrai? Ainsi il compris que Draco était tout à fait bon pour faire des tours. il était horrible - il l'avait prouvé à maintes et maintes reprises - et il ne se faisait jamais attraper. Assez ironiquement, Harry avait facilement vaincu le Slytherin quand il arriva dans la salle. Ce n'était pas simplement en raison de son manteau d'invisibilité et de ses grands yeux innocent; Harry confirma qu'il tout à fait bon pour la fourniture des alibis et des personnes pour les vérifier. Par le passé, il avait discuté de ça avec Draco, vraiment!! Dans un moment rare de camaraderie (et de légère intoxication, parti secrètement à Hogsmeade obtenir un grand approvisionnement en butterbeer), Il changea d'opinion sur son rival.  
  
"Parfois je pense..." (vous devez imaginer ses mots était légèrement mal articulé)"... que... les Gryffindors ne sont pas vraiment courageux... Ce sont juste les Slytherins qui le cachent mieux."À ce moment, il hoqueta et trébucha, car lui et Draco avaient commencer à retourné au château, trébuchant dans le passage minuscule qui était entre la ville de Hogsmeade et Hogwarts. "et, Il le.savent, parfois, je pensent..."  
  
Dans la mesure où Harry pouvait se rappeler de cette nuit, il s'était réveillé dans son propre lit, néanmoins, toujours entièrement habillé, et.... bien, il n'était pas sûr si Draco l'avait réellement porté dans son dortoir, ou s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. Il avait choisis de ne pas s'inquiéter à se sujet.  
  
Son intention était de s'enivré avec le Slytherin et de l'obliger à s'ouvrir, mais tout ce qu'il avait vraiment appris au sujet de Draco, c'était qu'il était l'un de ces silencieux, malgré l'absorption d'alcool. Tout à fait décevant, vraiment. En Travaillant avec Draco sur des idées pour la revanche, Harry constata que quand il ne fessait pas sont désagréable, le corrompu, (par manque d'un meilleur mot pour lui) le bâtard raciste, Draco était, finalement, tout à fait amusant. Il fut également fortement amuser par l'idées de mort imminente de Severus Snape, qui eu enlevé Harry des points et l'avait retenu pendant vingt minutes de leur précieux temps de planification.  
  
Harry réfléchissait pour justifier ce changement soudain d'opinion quand il entendu un cri perçant. Suivi de plusieurs cris perçants. Suivi d'un hurlement fort, qui ressemblait à d'un troupeau de filles criardes.  
  
Harry grimaça et sauta de son lit et alla rapidement réveillé Ron, Seamus, Dean, et Neville.  
  
"Showtime, les gars!" * * *  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione se tenait au fond des escaliers du dortoir des filles, portant un petit « top » de pyjama très étroit, son visage une écarlate de fureur. "QUE DIABLE AVEZ VOUS FAITS?!" Sans attendre une réponse, la brunette sauta sur son meilleur ami, qui tomba sur le plancher. Avant qu'il pu haleté pour rattraper son souffle, Hermione mis des mains autour de sa gorge pour l'étouffer. "QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT!?" elle les retiras après quelques moments, car Ron l'a tira d'un coup fort et sec, au loin d'Harry, qui a respira pour retrouver son souffle.  
  
"de quoi parler vous?" dit Fred qui entrais dans la salle, suivi de son jumeaux.  
  
"NOS REFLETS!" Hermione poussé des cris perçants. "Ils montrent... montrent..."  
  
"Il montre quoi?" George demanda innocemment. "votre beau visage?"  
  
"ils montrent... montrent.des monstres!" Lavande entra en trompe dans la salle. "j'ai regardé dans le miroir et ai vu, Seigneur.que le --" Parvati d l'a coupa avant qu'elle pu finir sa phrase.  
  
"considérez-vous chanceuse, Lav! Ma réflexion était une sorcière bossu*1!" Parvati fu terriblement offensé par ceci.  
  
"Bien -peut importe, mais indiquez nous, pour l'amour de dieu, qu'est que vous nous avez faites!" Exigea Hermione, rouge exactement comme le décor de la salle commune.  
  
"nous avons transformé vos réflexion en se que vous êtes réellement!" Dit l'accent irlandais de Seamus *2 cassant la conversation et rapidement il fut tus par environ dix filles -- elles venait toute d'entré dans la salle commune en ce moment -en leur fracassant des oreiller par la tête.  
  
"vous ne nous avez pas dit que ce que vous avez fait pour nous faire faire de la poésie, nous avons suposer par nous même. Faite pareille. En ce qui est de cette matière, Hermione, aucun de vos livres ne vous indiquent quelque chose?" Harry souris comme yeux de Hermione s'élargirent de démence. Le sourire était plutôt un mécanisme de défense; Harry était légèrement terrifié d' Hermione quand elle devenait enragé. La dernière fois où cela s'était produit, Malfoy avait été giflée Très fort-il eu une marque de gifle pendant environ une semaine. Ensuite il y avait ce moment où elle a transformé la main de Ron en tortue (il la taquinant, comme d'habitude, et dit qu'il a parié qu'elle ne pourrait pas transformer sa montre en tortue. Elle avait « manqué » )Et La gorge d'Harry n'avait pas encore oublier le sentiment des mains de la jeune fille. Heureusement, le moment de tentions fini, ses yeux rétrécir t et elle se dégagea. Harry se sentait intérieurement soulagé quand Hermione a finalement reparlé.  
  
"Bien. Nous verrons ceci dehors. Et vous serez anéanti!" En ce moment, elle se tourna vers les autres filles. " habillez-vous et rencontrez-moi à la bibliothèque. Parvati, alertent les autres maisons. Je suppose qu'elles ont été affecté par ceci...c'est . C'est ça?" La dernière Phrase était dirigé pour Harry, qui a permis son sourire de se développé en une grimace mauvaise, Pour réponse.  
  
Les garçons de Gryffindor ont attendu de la salle commune le silence complet. Ils attendaient que les filles sois habillés et attendaient pendant qu'elles partaient toute par le trou du portrait. 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10!. Et alors ils rient. Et ri. Et ri.  
  
Malheureusement, ils ont ri tellement longtemps et qu'ils riaient toujours quand ils sont arrivés - en retard-pour Métamorphose. McGonagal leur donna tous une retenu. Mais il s'a valu la peine. Harry était sûr que Hermione fulminait. Il espéra juste qu'il ne serait pas assaillir pour une coupe de jours. Les filles ont été forcées de mettre moins de leur maquillage et de ne pas avoir leurs cheveux méticuleux habituels, désignant le manque de miroirs. Même les miroirs dans les salles de bains des préfets ont montré des monstres horribles. Une rumeur disait que Pansy Parkinson se voyait comme d'habitude dans les miroir. Elle était toute humiliée, de même que toutes les autres filles. Naturellement, même les tentatives, plutôt pathétique, des filles de ne pas être vu sans leur livre ou aperçu avec un inhabituels maquillage n'étaient pas aussi drôles que leurs réactions initiales avaient été. Les témoignages étaient les mêmes dans toutes les quatre maisons: les filles ont eu toute l'idée qu'elles avaient été changées réellement en monstres. Cela leur a pris cinq ou dix minutes pour ce calmer et réaliser qu'elles était parfaitement normales quand elles regardait vers leur corps, et que toutes les autres filles semblait normales en dépit de leurs reflet.  
  
La plupart des filles étaient désireuses de parler de ce qu'avaient été leurs réflexions. Ils ont décidé que les filles les plus attirantes avait les reflets les plus laids, c'étais pourquoi Parvati avait vu une sorcière bossu -- notamment la créature féminine la plus laide -- tandis que Pansy se voyait seulement elle-même. Seulement Hermione semblait vouloir garder cela secret, et aucune des autres filles ne le dirait, solidaire comme un clan ou un genre de fidélité de ce genre. Même Lavande la bavarde refusa de divulguer le secret de sa compagne de chambre, qui fis Harry ce questionner encore plus là-dessus.  
  
Hermione avait utilisé le reste de sa journée, enfermé à clef dans la bibliothèque. Elle sauta des classes, ce qui était quelque chose qu'elle ne fessait jamais, surtout pour recherché un traitement pour quelque sortilège, malédiction, ou breuvage magique. Harry avait jeté un coup d'?il sur elle, avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque pour lui dire qu'elle devait revenir jusqu'au dortoir. Elle obtenue même l'autorisation de McGonagal pour passer par la section interdite, et elle ne trouva aucun charme ou breuvage magique qui pourraient changer seulement la réflexion d'une personne.  
  
Oui, c'avait été un plan brillant, Harry pensait à cela cette nuit. Même sous Veritaserum les garçons ne pourraient dire ce qu'il avait fait au fille. C'est vrai, l'idée de Draco s'était avérée parfaite. Harry rêva de son idée pour la liste qui avait commencé la guerre, mais c'avait été l'idée de Draco pour le sortilège des miroirs.  
  
Note : *1 En réalité je ne savait pas c'est quoi que le mot « hags » alors j'ai mis un affaire au hasard *2 Depuis quand il est irlandais?? 3/ moi mon passage préféré c'est le bout de l'alcool juste les imaginer.lol.bref  
  
review : watery136: c'est ça je fait Nono :c'est la première fois que l'ont me fait un review avec des rimes.lol.Wow et bien j'espère que apprécie la suite Wynzar : Je sais elle est formidable .et à tu vu c'est super traduction? Lol.je suis trop modeste on me le dit souvent hermi_chouette :Merci et peut-être un jour j'irais voir ton chat clau :Je voulait t'écrire mais il me restais plus de temps Internet donc.mais je vais le faire. et pour Harry et Draco et bien tu le sauras dans les futurs chapitres.je ne pense pas au slash mais suprise Saael' : sa me fait plaisir de la traduire alors.et Moi je trouve draco trop mignon ^_^ ohhh.dls Katarina :C'est vrai que ça vient tannant de voir tout le temps ron, Hermione et Harry ensemble mais bon. Olivier : lol.j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite. Emmie : Chaque personne à sa faiblesse, moi c'est le français .ça te cause un problème peut-être? Dls c'est mon dernier jour de congé alors tu comprend.non? Ayla :Voici la suite .voici la suite .lalalala lala J'espère recevoir beaucoup de review car j'adore ça.merci d'avance Preview du prochain chapitre : Et bien la guerre continue, et disons que les gars vont en manger toute une (Vous entendiez quoi que je vous dise se qui va se passer??) 


	4. un bref intermède

Coucou à tous, j'aimerais vraiment un correcteur pour mon texte alors si quelqu'un aimerais me rendre ce grand service ecrivé moi au plus vite.merci  
  
Disclamer :Tout m'appartient ahahaha, sauf histoire, les personnage les lieux.finalement rien appartient.  
  
Les garçons avaient gagné. Les filles avaient échoués touts leur tour, après trois semaines entières! Naturellement, se n'était pas parce qu'elle n'essayèrent pas, mais plutôt parce que les garçons fessaient beaucoup plus attention. Il avaient ajouter une potion-test leurs boissons et nourriture à chaque repas. Ils ont maintenu toutes les filles des maisons, pour observer les réunions qui pourraient alerter les garçons de futur tour, de la part de leurs adversaires. Grâce à la présence d'esprit de Justin -- tout à fait hors du commun pour le populaire Hufflepuff -- ils avaient même trouvé un Anti-charme les salles du dortoir des garçons. Aucune magie ne pouvait être exécutée dans aucun des dortoirs des garçons, dans aucune maison. Cela signifiait que les garçons devait faire tout leur travail dehors du dortoir, mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment, c'était vraiment plus commode comme ça.  
  
Non, elle avait pris en compte le temps qui avait passé, Harry étaient certains de cela. Les filles avaient déjà essayé quelques coups, qui malheureusement pour elle, avaient échoué. Elles avaient essayé d'employer Confundus orthographie, pour désorienter les gars pour le reste de journée, mais naturellement ils ne pourraient pas écrire.alors. Ils avaient également essayé de mettre une potion magique dans leur boissons qui les feraient se penser pour une star -- une invention de Pansy Parkinson, étrangement. Heureusement les boissons avaient été examinées et seulement Vincent Crabbe avait pris une gorgé, et il a couru autour de Pansy en pensant être Ringo Starr et en chantant " Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds ". L'effet fini après environ une heure, puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la pleine dose.  
  
Après cet événement, rien ne c'était produit en 3 semaines.   
  
Harry se leva de son lit et grimaça, heureux que la bataille était finie et que -- encore une fois il avait été du côté du gagnant. Naturellement, s'il était honnête avec lui même, il était peu un triste de voir la fin de la guerre, car c'avait été très amusant. Oh bien. au moins Hermione l'aiderait avec ses travail à nouveau. C'avait été la plus mauvaise partie du conflit, pensa de Harry. La tension entre les mâles et les femelles d' Hogwarts avait été ridicule. Même parmi les professeurs! Les professeurs Snape et Lupin (qui enseignait à nouveau la défense contre les force du mal et qui était tout à fait affectueux avec Harry, de la même manière Snape était fanatique de Draco) étaient toujours disposés à donner, aux garçons, n'importe quelle aide pour leurs tour, sans poser de question. C'était grâce à Snape que Draco avait eu l'idée d'enchanter les miroirs, et oui. Il avait, en passant, mentionné dans la classe comment des miroirs parlants avait été faits avec un certain breuvage magique, et Harry aurait jurée voir Snape faire un clin d'?il à Draco. Il frissonnaà la pensé de sa situation. Naturellement, les professeurs féminins étaient entrés dans la bataille elle aussi. McGonagal et Trelawny de toutes les personnes étaient les plus supportrices des filles, bien que Madame Hooch était également été un peu plus dur sur les garçons dans le Quidditch, qui avait une équipes qui avait des filles avait des avantages par rapport aux équipes qui n'en avait pas.  
  
Mais il n'observait pas les professeurs pour s'amuser, Harry aimait mieux le sujet de la guerre avec les filles. Non, ce qu'il appréciait était le fait que, pour une fois, il s'entendait avec des personnes des autre maisons -- particulièrement Draco. Il en appris plus au sujet de Draco en 1 mois que pendant les 4 ans d'école avec le garçon. Harry avait toujours supposé que le garçon était simplement diable malgré c'est allure de diable;haine noir, le garçon qui déteste tous et chacun. Ah, Harry n'a jamais consciemment pensé ceci, il savait que Draco devait avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, mais il n'avait en aucun cas vraiment pensé à cela avant. Pendant cette occasion de travailler avec le Slytherin blond, Harry avait découvert que, il était vraiment, vraiment drôle. Même quand il était hypocrite, mais quand il n'était pas celui donc les plaisanteries devait blessé, Il ÉTAIENT beaucoup plus drôles. Draco l'impressionnais. Il avait eu plein de bon commentaire de tous les professeurs, même ceux que Harry n'avait pas rencontrés avant. Pendant les sessions de fin de nuit de planification, qui habituellement impliquait seulement Draco et Harry, depuis Justin et Terry n'arrivais plus a venir en cachette, Harry devait utilisé toute ses force pour conserver ces rire.  
  
Naturellement, cela avait pris une semaine ou deux pour qu'il ce fassent à l'idée de travailler ensemble. Draco ricanerait, Harry ricanerait après, Draco dirait quelque chose d'insultant, Harry répondrait. Ou parfois ce serait le contraire. Il rendu la sensation à Harry, d'être coupable de leur rivalité, sachant qu'il avait commencé autant leurs conflits que Draco l'avait fait. Un argument particulier a lui mettre sur le dos avec lui, de cette première semaine où ils projetaient la liste. Il repensa a une journée en particulier ou Harry écrivant la copie (lisible) finale de la liste et Draco recherchant le charme pour faire des copies du parchemin.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry fi une pause dans son écriture. "le plus grand slut? Tu es sûr de vouloir avoir cette catégorie, Malfoy? Je veux dire, tu connais les filles, elles prennent les choses différemment que des garçons. Je veux dire, peut-être que tu ne t'inquiète pas si les filles te détestent pour le reste de ta vie, mais certains d'entre nous sont aux femmes." Harry n'avait pas signifié ce qu'il voulait dire par la, cependant. Il pensait s'arrêter après "les filles prennent les choses différemment que des garçons ," mais quelque chose le força à dire le reste de ça penser (comme si il n'était pas assez mauvais),toute en souriant.  
  
Les yeux de Draco avait élargi brièvement puis dévièrent normaux. "peut- être ILS le sont, Potter, mais je suis sûr que toi non. Mais vraiment, tu ne peux pas penser à quelque chose de mieux que me traité de pédé? Les plaisanteries d'homosexualité sont vraiment que pour les première année!" Harry grinça des dent. Malfoy avait raison. Il detestais quand Mallfoy avait raison. C'était des insulte d'enfant et il n'avait eu aucune raison de la dire de toute façon. Il fut sur le point de faire ses excuses, mais Draco le coupa. "bien que ce serait drôle de chose, vous savez. Le garçon qui a vécu un style de vie alternatif, hmm?"  
  
Harry rie sous cape (il souhaita juste son rigolement ne retenti pas comme un rire bébête). Il figura qu'il ne lui permettait pas de faire des excuses, alors il profita pour glissée un autre petite insulte. "le monde préfère le garçon qui a survécue avec un style de vie pénible" il murmura ça comme il finissait la liste avec le nom de Hermione (Cela l'avait étonnée, mais supposa que s'il y avait n'importe quelle fille dont les performance au lit était inconnu, ce serait Hermione).  
  
Sur ce, Malfoy ferma son livre. Fort. Harry grimaça au bruit et regarda autour de lui pour voir si Filch était là, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'être soulager, Malfoy houspillait. '"OH oui, pauvre petit Potter avec ça horribles famille muggle et sa stupide cicatrice sanglante qui lui fait mal, pauvre Potter que les paparazzi traque jusqu'à son hiboux pour lire son Courier et savoir ce qui ce passe chez lui!" Malfoy fit une pause et respira profondément, et fixa son livre refermé, ""Spells for Busy Businesses.". Harry reposa son livre pour entendre un peu, qui paru des heures, trop effrayé pour se déplacer, trop inquiété de blesser le garçon blondinet pour dire n'importe quoi. Finalement, Draco se détendit, recueilli ses choses et se retourna pour partir de la bibliothèque. Harry saisi la douille de sa robe, commençant à faire encore des excuses , mais Draco tira sur sa robe d'un coup sec . Sans le regarder, le Slytherin dit tranquillement, "vous pouvez dire que grandir est difficile étant prévu pour sauvé le monde, nous le savons, Potter... mais laissée moi vous dire que c'est plus horrible étant prévu pour le détruire."  
  
Sur ce, Draco Malfoy parti de la bibliothèque.  
  
* * * Harry le revue le lendemain, sous prétexte de lui donner la liste à copier (puisqu'il est partis de la bibliothèque avant d'accomplir cette tâche). Il lui fit profusément des excuses. Draco accepta de l'excusé le remercia et après une pause, pris la liste. Ils n'ont jamais reparlé de cette soirée, et ils n'ont pas cessé exactement de combattre, mais leurs batailles non jamais était pire que des insultes après cela. Et après un temps, les garçons finirent par devenir amis. Même Ron admis que, quand il ne travaillait pas pour la gloire de la maison des Slytherin ou à la diffamation de Gryffindor (qui s'élève à la même chose), Draco n'était pas aussi mauvais.  
  
Tant que la bataille continuait, Harry pourrait appeler Draco son ami, et c'étais bien comme ça. Cette conclusion étant fait, Harry s'endormi enfin.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry se réveilla ce matin là par les hurlement de Ron quelque chose de la salle de bains. La classe commençait dans vingt minutes - Pas de temps pour le petit déjeuner. Se Maudissant, Harry se leva et vu que Neville était également encore endormi. Son alarme avait t'elle était mal réglé elle aussi? C'était peu commun. Harry réveilla le garçon et a commença à marcher vers la salle de bains des garçons pour une douche rapide, mais Seamus le saisi par bras avant qu'il put ouvrir la porte.  
  
"je n'entrerais pas là, compagnon, ce n'est pas très beau avoir." Le visage de Seamus avait un regard si sinistre que Harry commença à paniquer.  
  
"Qu'est qui est arrivée? Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ou quelque chose comme ça? C'est Vol..  
  
"Non, non, non, rien de cela. Seigneur, Les filles sont venues ici et ont arrêté toutes nos alarmes, ET coupé l'eau chaude, ET elles ont volé nos serviettes! En d'autres termes, si tu entre dans les douches, tu verras complètement nue Ron et Dean après avoir pris une douche gelé. Ce n'est pas que ce ne serait pas une vue drôle ou autres choses-Si s'était juste de j'entreraient et je l'ai photographierais-- mais Ron ne nous pardonnerait jamais."  
  
Soudainement Neville cria."ils ont pris nos robes aussi! Les seules robes qui reste se sont des robes de filles!"  
  
Harry gémi. Damnez femmes. Damnez-les toutes.  
  
Review :  
  
je suis désoler a tous d'avoir pris autant de temps mais le prochain chapitre serras vite fait! Voilà!  
  
katarina, Olivier, Wynzar, Lylène, watery136, Saael', sandi, lady-be, Cool.merci de me reviewer continuer svp..  
  
p.s. pour vos question, vous le saurée prochainement .(MUAHAHA) 


	5. Qu'avez vous fait de nos robes?

Hermione Granger était futée, et Harry le savait. La Griffondor savait chaque charme, de chaque livre que Harry avait lu, et orthographiait beaucoup plus de livres que l'ensemble des garçons avaient assignés (même ceux non lu). Elle était également fâcheusement bonne en potion -2eme après Draco, en fait, même égal, la plupart du temps, Draco devait sa 1ere position uniquement à Snape -- et la jeune fille pourrait même inventer de nouvelles potions magiques. Elle commençait justement à apprendre comment en créer. En d'autres termes, Hermione était un génie total.  
  
C'était probablement pour cela qu'aucun garçon n'avait pensé qu'elles pourraient essayer et faire des représailles d'une manière non-magique. Elle n'était même pas simplement non-magique, elle était... simple. enfantine. évidente.  
Ce n'était pas si atroce. Bien sûr, quelques garçons, de chaque année et de chaque maison avaient fait la découverte qu'il n'y avait pas eau chaude ni serviette, et ont dû supporter les blagues de leurs compagnons de chambre -- particulièrement au sujet de certaines parties du corps - et naturellement, ils ont dû porter des robes (de fille là !) laissées par les filles, pour aller en classe (ce qui n'était, techniquement, pas contre les règles, à condition qu'ils répondre aux questions des professeurs). Mais la plupart des garçons ont eu relativement peu de problème, hormis l'embarrassante mode muggle qui attirait les femmes.  
  
Malheureusement, Harry constata que sa robe n'était pas dans son cabinet. En fait, le seul habillement dans son bureau n'était pas à lui du tout - pantalon en cuir noir, un t-shirt noir avec les douilles et le collier déchiré au loin, et des bottes noires de combat.  
  
Harry comptait porter son pyjama pour aller en classe. Après tout, aucun des autres garçons ne pourrait lui prêter quelque chose, et ceci était la seule autre chose qu'il avait. Cependant, Ron, dans un des rares moments d'intelligence, précisa qu'il vaudrait probablement mieux porter les vêtements que les filles avaient fournis et de tenir le coup que d'exposer leur sublimes corps dans leurs pyjamas. Harry soupira. C'est à notre tour de faire un bon coup pour le groupe, se dit-t-il. Il prit le pantalon et les bottes, ensuite le t-shirt mais quelques chose tomba sur le sol. Un collier en spike et des bracelets assortis. Bien, ambitionna-t-il, plus il y en a, meilleur c'est! Il mis le collier et les bracelets.  
  
Ron resta bouche bée quand il le vit.  
  
"J'ai l'air aussi stupide ?" Dit Harry soulevant le front avec anxiété pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'?il sur l'expression de Ron.  
  
"Harry... à ta place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas." La bouche en 'O' de Ron s'est transformée en grimace. "Tu es bien habillé comme ça." Harry souleva son front, cette fois, étonné.  
  
"Tu dois plaisanter, Ron." Ron secoua sa tête négativement.  
  
"Je ne pense pas que les filles ont fait ça dans la seule intention de t'embarrasser, très cher. Je pense qu'elles ont réellement envie de te voir en cuir !" Rouge d'embarras, Harry se regarda dans le miroir. Sa peau pâle accentuée par la noirceur des vêtements, lui allait tout à fait bien. La chemise était verte, ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Mme Weasley aurait été heureuse de le voir ainsi. Harry soupira à nouveau.  
  
" Bien... allons-y alors."  
  
Dès qu'il prit son petit déjeuner, Harry nota les regards fixes qui lui étaient attribués. Se rappelant les mots de Ron, il fit une grimace effrontée a toute les jeunes filles et s'assit à sa place habituelle, déterminé à ne pas laisser les griffondors femelles tirer le meilleur parti de lui.  
  
Alors Draco entra en trombe. Il était habillé de la même façon que Harry. Il était bien, vêtu de cette manière. Harry réussi à éviter que sa mâchoire ne tombe sur la table, mais échoua en ce qui concernait ses yeux (Ron lui a indiqué plus tard, qu'il avait presque désinsectisé hors de leurs douilles) . Harry était heureux de noter que Draco lui renvoyait des regards fixes incrédules. Tout les autres en faisaient autant d'ailleurs. Heureusement, les hiboux du matin entrèrent dans la salle, distrayant chacun. Hedwige débarqua sur l'épaule de Harry et laissa tomber une des nombreuses lettres d'avertissements habituels de Sirius. Harry pris, en outre, un morceau de parchemin et gribouilla une note sur elle.  
  
D -  
  
Rassemblement à minuit dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Amène Terry et Justin avec toi.  
  
vengeance.  
  
- H  
  
Il remit la note à Hedwige et lui dit tranquillement de l'apporter à Draco après que tout le monde ait quitté la salle. Elle lui pinça l'oreille affectueusement - heureusement, les hiboux ne participaient pas à la guerre de Hogwarts.  
  
Draco jeta un bouchon de papier sur Harry en potion pour la réponse.  
  
H -  
  
Par Merlin. Bien, je le ferai.  
  
- D  
  
Harry fit la grimace. La vengeance serait belle.  
  
* * *  
  
Deux semaines passèrent avant que la vengeance des garçons fut faite. Une de ces semaines a été passé pour choisir une vengeance convenable. La semaine après a été passée pour le concevoir et apprendre le charme. Mais les représailles seront agréablement appréciées par les autres hommes du collège.  
  
Elles auront ce qu'elles méritent, pensa Harry, amèrement. Les filles n'avaient cessé de coller les jeunes hommes ces deux semaines, se vantant et frottant leurs nez pour montrer leur victoire. S'ils pensaient que parler au sujet de leur, heu. tenue peu masculine de leurs compagnons de chambre était horrible, ce n'était rien à côté des filles qui disaient que leur fierté avait baissée. Mais cette vengeance serait tout à fait appropriée. Ou plutôt, serait convenablement inadéquat.  
  
Chacun des quatre "représentants de Chambre" fit un charme de vision rayon X sur eux-mêmes. Les filles s'en doutaient bien, les garçons allaient se venger. Elles ne penseraient quand même pas même à la formule imperméabilisation des garçons. Le charme durerait pendant environ un jour, et ils pourraient le faire fonctionner au loin et à volonté en redisant les mots du charme: Perspicuus.  
  
L'intention était essentiellement juvénile : voir les sous-vêtement des filles (quatrième-années et plus vieilles seulement, naturellement) . Draco avait été plutôt contre l'idée au début, mais quand Harry lui précisa qu'ils ne le faisaient pas pour des raisons voyeuristes, mais plutôt afin de railler chaque fille individuellement au sujet de leur choix de lingeries, il accepta.  
  
"C'est simple" dit le Griffondor. "Si elles portent des dessous de mamies, dîtes leur qu'elles ont des airs de vieille dame. Si elles portent un string ou un tong, dîtes leur qu'elles ont des airs de salope."  
  
Draco souleva un sourcil. "Et ci elle ne porte ni l'un ni l'autre ? "  
  
La grimace de Harry hésita légèrement. "Que veux tu dire ? "  
  
Un sourire moqueur apparu dans le visage du jeune Serpentard. "Et bien... quelques filles préfèrent être plus, euh, original dans leurs choix de sous- vêtement. Et naturellement, certaines, préfèrent ne pas en porter du tout. "  
  
Harry bailla pendant un moment, mais il ne s'est pas senti embarrassé car Justin Fitch-Fletchley avait réellement eu une suffocation à cette information. Allons, Justin, ce n'est pas si ÉTONNANT comme concept, fit une voix qui ressemblait remarquablement à Draco, dans sa tête.  
  
C'est alors il s'est rendu compte que dès qu'il avait entendu la pensée dans sa tête, Draco l'avait dit fort. Harry éclata presque de rire après cela.  
  
"Bien, au moins maintenant vous n'humilierez pas notre sexe par l'évanouissement avec surprise quand vous en verrez lundi ! " Draco dû finalement se forcer à cesser de rire de la naïveté du Hufflepuff. « Cela ruinerait absolument tout! »  
  
* * *  
  
Lundi fut le jour le plus merveilleux pour les garçons.  
  
Les garçons avaient décidé d'écrire le choix de lingerie des filles, et puis s'étaient réunis pour une réunion pour une lecture de commentaires de désapprobation au sujet de chaque choix. Draco avait été correct, un certain nombre des filles portaient des nounours de satin, des déshabillés ou bien, rien sous leurs robes longues et uniformes. Assez curieusement, Hermione était un membre du dernier groupe. Harry s'était presque obstrué avec son jus de citrouille. Hermione le regarda curieusement pendant qu'elle s'asseyait face à lui (les garçons et les filles s'asseyaient toujours des côtés opposés des tables). Parvati portait des culottes de grand-mère, à la surprise de Harry (il toujours penser qu'elle était plus du type string), et Lavande portait le plus grand corset qu'il n'est jamais vu. Pansy, elle avéra aimer le rose. Beaucoup. Draco en fut dégoûté.  
  
Justin porta plainte au groupe, au milieu de la journée car il était dur, moralement, de ne pas observer les filles sans qu'elles le sachent. Harry lui indiqua que toutes les fois ou que cela s'est produit, il regardait le professeur le plus proche.(Particulièrement McGonagal, qui s'averra aimer le cuir. Ewww...)  
  
Le matin suivant, avant que n'importe qui se soit réveillé, ils ont affiché les listes dans les salles communes.  
  
Hermione a jeté un coup d'?il à la liste et s'est évanouie quand elle a vu ce qui a été gribouillé à côté de son nom. Colin, sous la demande de Harry qui avait demandé prendre des photos des réactions des filles, est parvenu à obtenir un excellent cliché d'elle tombant sur le sol. Lavande Brown, prévisible, prit les listes et les jeta dans la cheminée. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry plaça le charme qui fit pleuvoir des copies de la liste dans les dortoirs de Griffondor. Il grimaça et veilla à garder une copie pour lui. Il a également dit à Colin de tirer des copies de toutes les photos qu'il a prises. Harry avait décidé de faire un album de cette guerre.  
  
Oui, globalement, il était heureux de l'effet du sort. Il préparait déjà des plans pour rencontrer Draco, Justin, et Terry pour discuter ce que les filles pourraient projeter de faire. 


	6. ÇA! c'est trop fort

Coucou!  
  
Je sais ça été long mais disons j'ai profiter de mes vacances et j'était très rarement la donc.  
  
Mais je vous promet de me reprendre!!!  
  
Peut-être un nouveau chapitre cette semaines qui sait?  
  
Je tient à remercier pour votre patience et vos review. et je vais enfin répondre a vos question!  
  
Review :  
  
Anonymoua : Salut toi! Et bien j'ai décider de corriger mon chapitre toute seul.J'avais trop hâte de le mettreen ligne.J'averti tout de suite, si tu est allergique aux fautes et bien tu risques de vouloir m'assassiner à la fin du chapitre mais bon. Et si ça t'intéresse j'ai fait un beau dessin de Draco et Harry cuir. à plus ma puce  
  
Saael' : Ca me fait plaisir autant qu'a toi de voir Harry et surtout Draco en cui. Et pour le choc disons que le dernier chapitre et vraiment le plus surprenant.mais bon bizzoo(amicalement bien sure)  
  
Lunenoire : merci je continue.  
  
Célina : J'ai comme l'impression que tu as un partit pris pour les filles, non?  
  
Mel Potter : Je crois que d'ici quelques chapitres tu devrait être contente ..mais surprise  
  
Vaca : je continue merci  
  
Selphie : merci . ^_^  
  
Lulune : Je suis desoler que tu est attendu en espérant que tu aille survécu jusque qu'ici  
  
pitchoune : Merci ^.^ j'espère la suite te plaira  
  
Shiefa Li : Merci beaucoup  
  
TADAM!! BOUM!!! BOUM!!! Enfin la suite !!!  
  
La guerre des sexes continue  
  
Harry Potter avait des seins très intéressants.  
  
... juste comme il les eus, malheureusement, il avait une autre façon de voir. Une voix de fille, sortant de la bouche d'Harry, poussa des cris perçants.hurlant seulement une chose : "HERMIONEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Il maudit son amie. Ou ELLE maudit son amie... Plus sa nouvelle ennemi, il pensa. Il a immédiatement compris les répercussions des actions de Hermione (et les autres filles). Elles avaient apporté la guerre des sexes à un nouveau supérieur. Transformation de tous les garçons de Hogwarts en filles ? Comment pouvait ELLE être aussi cruel? ! Harry regarda les autres personnes dans sa chambre. Elles n'étaient pas éveillées encore. Contre sa volonté, Harry ri en pensant à ce que serait la réaction de Ron. Il couru réveillé Ron, qui (surement) avait acquis un bustier plutôt intéressant. Il le secoua par l'épaule pour le réveiller.  
  
"Ron. Ron ? RON!"  
  
"Hermione ? 'ccc toi?"  
  
Le roux, ce réveillant tranquillement, cligna une coupe de fois, et regarda Harry. "Harry ?Qu'est qui ce passe de mal?"  
  
Harry fut éberlué par Ron pendant une seconde. "Tu veux dire que tu ne vois rien ?!?"  
  
"Dire QUOI? Tu est parfaitement -- parfait--parf... " Ron parlait dans le vide, et soudain, il nota les additions soudaines de son compagnon sur sa poitrine. "seigneur dieu!" Soudainement Ron sembla entendre sa propre voix. L'"OH MON DIEU!" Et puis les mains de Ron trouvèrent leur chemin sous ses couvertures. "OÙ EST MON --"  
  
"Cesse De CRIEZ ! Tu vas réveillez les autres ! Les filles doivent nous avoir transformés en... dans... bien, des filles!" Harry a sifflé à son meilleur ami.  
  
Ron avait un nouveau regard totalement réveillé sur Harry. "Tu sais Harry... ne me tue pas pour te dire ceci...mais avec se sort tu paraît vraiment différent. Tu est s--" il fut coupé par un phénoménal coup d'oreiller donnée par Harry lui même.  
  
"ne le dis pas même, Ronita."  
  
"Diable! Que font des FILLES faisant dans notre DORTOIR?" Dean assis sur son lit. "Par l'enfer, qui êtes vous?Et où sont Ron et Harry?"  
  
"DEAN!"dit Harry en se précipitant pour regarder son sexe*. "vous êtes... vous êtes... vous êtes un type."  
  
Dean regarda la jolie fille qui avait une chevelure noir dont la camisole glissait loin de l'épaule. "euhhhh... oui?" Il a regardé plus étroitement les yeux verts de la fille étrange. "...HARRY ?!?"  
  
"oui ! Ron a changé aussi ! Pourquoi pas vous? Elles ont manquée leur sort?" Harry commença à se précipiter aux lits de Neville et de Seamus, que tous les deux ont chiallé dans l'effroi pendant que leurs couvertures étaient tiré et leurs poitrine inspectés. Vos mieux leur poitrine que, heu, d'autres endroit, Harry se dit .  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Neville, Seamus, et Dean avaient été mi au courant que deux 5eme de Gryffindor.Cela fus extrêmement long parce que Neville était paniquant et essayais de trouver quelques vêtements décents.  
  
"mais pourquoi seulement nous?"dit Harry d'un ton lourd. "Si elle avait juste fait cela a moi je comprendrais , puisque je suis le représentant de la maison... mais pourquoi Ron?"  
  
"C'est pas évident?" Seamus souris. "pensez qui est responsable des filles."  
  
Ron gémi. "Hermione me deteste, n'est pas?"  
  
* * *  
  
Leur pressentiment avait été juste. Seulement Harry, Justin, Terry, Draco, et Ron avaient été changés en filles. Ils portaient leurs uniformes réguliers, très heureux que les chandails gris dissimulait leurs chemises blanches maintenant gonflée ver les bouton du haut. Seamus avait suggéré qu'ils aillent chez les filles pour emprunter des soutiens-gorge, mais Harry avait refusé évité de leur donner ce plaisir. Il s'est encore avéré que les filles employaient un breuvage magique, et encore Draco fus envoyé pour demander à Snape un traitement ou combien de temps ses effets durrait. Cette fois les autres garçons allèrent avec lui, impatient de découvrir leurs destins.  
  
Après que Snape fus levé du plancher où il dépensait son énergie a rire comme un forcené, il annonça qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de transmutation et qu'il y avait une solution. Soulagés, les garçons attendirent pendant que leur prof de breuvage magique donnait au compte-gouttes cinq gobelets d'un breuvage magique bleu, lequel ils burent.  
  
Mais ça ne fonctionna pas.  
  
Snape, fus très étonné. "mais... elle non pas employer le breuvage transmutation...elle on sûrement inventée leur propre mélange!"  
  
Ron et Harry ont gémi "Hermione" et en même temps Draco a poussé '" Pansy " Harry et Ron se sont tournés vers Draco, étonné.  
  
Draco souleva un sourcil. '" Pansy a un talent particulier pour créer des recettes de breuvage magique, bien qu'elle ne soit d'aucune grande répercutions à l'application pratique du breuvage magique. Avec son breuvage-créer, et elle de Hermione le breuvage-fabriquer... elles pourraient avoir facilement créé et employé quelque chose de nouveau!"  
  
"Trop vrai, Monsieur Malfoy..." soupira Snape. "je suppose que je devrai vous donner l'accès à mes magasins privés pour établir un traitement, car nous n'avons aucune idée combien de temps les effets durent." Les yeux de Draco S''illuminèrent à l'idée d'avoir accès à toute les substances de Snape. "cependant, je refuse absolument dit laissé Potter dedans" continua le professeur une lueur méchante dans les yeux. "il est venu à sa manière dans mes échoppes avant, et je ne le laisserais certainement pas dedans maintenant. Si vous avez besoin d' aide, vous pouvez apporter boot avec vous. Mais personne d'autre!" La tonalité de Snape avait tourné à l'avertissement à ce dernier peu, son oeil attentif sur le sourire de Draco.  
  
"naturellement, monsieur." Un reflet légèrement triomphant était dans l'oeil de Draco pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil chez Potter. '"Boot serait probablement d'un aide plus utile de toute façon."  
  
Harry refusa d'exercer des représailles devant le professeur Snape. Se n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit, pensa t'il.  
  
Mais quand il fus partit de la pièce , il regarda fixement Terry plutôt jalousement. Jalousement ? Pourquoi jaloux ? C'est idiot, se dit t'il. Pas plus de cela !  
  
* * *  
  
Cela fessait trois jour.trois jour depuis que les garçon avait été changer en gars. Hermione refusa d'indiquer n'importe quoi -- même les autres filles -de se qu'elle avait fait au gars. Certaines des filles était inquiétées que les garçons commence à employer les salles de bains des filles -ou pire, que les filles doivent se doucher avec eux mais quand Ron évoqua la possibilité. non, dit Harry, Hermione a probablement déjà pensé a tout c'est possibilité.  
  
Oui cela avait fait trois jours. Cela a pris un jour entier pour convaincre Neville que juste leurs corps avaient changé, pas leur esprit, et ainsi il était correct pour que Neville continue de changer et se doucher . Malheureusement, Seamus avait le problème opposé. La première fois que Ron et Harry ont essayé de se douchée, il essaya furtivement de les voir et de les touchée**. Ron, dans la panique, l'avait frappée, donc il fus K.o. avec un belle yeux au beurre noir. Mais, Seamus étant Seamus, le garçon irlandais resta heureux de la chose, disant le mérité. Et il ne stoppas pas un instant, lors qu'il rencontrais Harry de lui pognée le cul.  
  
Dean les traita pareillement que lorsque qu'il était des garçons. très masculin  
  
Harry avait constaté que Terry, Justin, et Ron ne faisaient pas des femelles terriblement attirantes, Draco, lui avait l'air d'une jolie filles. Draco avait laissé ses cheveux poussée au cours de l'été et les portait dans une queue de cheval, ainsi il était le seul des cinq nouvelles "filles" qui avait de longs cheveux de filles standard. Ses dispositifs étaient déjà tout à fait efféminés, et son sourire avait la même puissance en garçon ou en fille. Sa poitrine était plus petit que Ron ou Justin, il était réellement plus près de la taille de Harry. Mais cela se comprenais, car Harry et Draco avaient toujours été près de la même taille. En tant que tels, il était à peine notable que le garçon d'or de Gryffindor et le prince argenté de Slytherin sois maintenant une fille et une princesse, respectivement. Excepté quand elles ouvrait leurs bouches et parlait, naturellement.  
  
Le dîner de la troisième nuit, Harry s'était habituée aux regards fixes maladroits de ses compagnons, et avait même trouvé un couple d'avantages à être femelle.  
  
"je dirai une chose pour être une fille," dit il tranquillement à Ron et les autres représentants de Chambre (qui avaient décidé de se reposer ensemble pour discuter leur petit problème), "et c'est que je sens meilleur maintenant." Les autres garçon-filles avaient éclaté hors de rire quand il avait dit ça, excepté pour Draco, naturellement  
  
Je vous ferai savoir, Potter, que je sens très bon qu'importe les parties génitales que j'ai!" dit Malfoy dédaigneusement.  
  
"Tu parles comme si tu avait été une fille avant, Malfoy," Harry répliqua avec une grimace facile. Il aimait comment lui et Draco s'entendait d'une façon plus amicale et plus ouverte maintenant. S'était plus comme avec Ron.. comme si cela avait toujours été ainsi.  
  
Draco souris. "Qu'est qui vous dit que je ne l'ai jamais été? Le Polyjuice est une substance intéressante... " Le sourcil de Harry augmenta. Il n'avait jamais dit à Draco que lui et Ron avaient parti furtivement dans la salle commune de Slytherin en utilisant le polyjuice pour déguiser comme Crabbe et Goyle en deuxième année. Premièrement parce qu'il n'a pas voulu admettre qu'il penserait Draco était l'héritier de Slytherin et qu'il essaiyait de tuer outre des autres étudiants. Ce ne serait pas une belle scène. Il s'est demandé quand Draco avait employé la potion de Polyjuice.  
  
"je l'ai employé par le passé, à ma troisième année. Transformé en Granger." Le sourire de Draco s'est élargi en une mauvaise grimace( ou sourire démoniaque). "j'espérais que vous étendriez quelques secrets pour que je puisse avoir un pari a tiré avantage." À ceci, la grimace s'est fanée. "mais pendant qu'elle s'avérait, vous n'étiez pas aux conditions parlantes alors."  
  
Ron aurait commencé à réprimander Draco pour sa tentative de subterfuge, mais Harry l'a apaisé avec un regard. la "troisième année était dure ," il a commenté, et il a été laissé à celui.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry s'est réveillé le matin et a su que quelque chose était différent. Sa réaction immédiate était une panique mineure -- Voldemort ?des Mangemort? Une pause comme pour écouter le silence. Non certainement pas. Les filles ?? Une autre pause, plus longtemps. Non. Le garçon d'une chevelure noir fit avec précaution son lit et alla a la salle de bain. Il alla a l'urinoir pendant environ dix secondes où il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. "Mon....Il est revenu !...  
  
RON!" Il décida de finir plus vite que prévu couru de nouveau dans le dortoir, faisant des effors sur humain pour réveillé son ami . "RON !il n'y a plus de sort! Nous sommes de retour en garçons!"  
  
Ron se réveilla , couinent "DU FROMAGE!" et s'accrochant à sa couverture. Il jeta un coup d'?il vers Harry. "Huh?"  
  
"nous sommes de retour en garçons, Ron!" Ron bailla et réalisant se que sont vieille ami lui avait dit.mi sa tête dans ses couvertures . Son air réjouit s'effaça . "rien... rien n'a changer. Pourquoi TU as changé comme avant!?".Les yeux de Ron se mire a briller de démence et il se mit a accuser Harry. "En faite se cher vieux Draco vous donnent l'antidote et pas moi ?!"  
  
"Quoi? Non ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit ! Je hibou Draco tout de suite !" Harry dit . Pendant ce temps naturellement, ses compagnons de chambre avaient été réveillé (en colère), et considéraient enfin le retour de Harry à son état normal.  
  
Draco écrit qu'il était toujours tout à fait femelle, et ainsi que Terry. Il n'avait pas entré en contact avec Justin encore. Le front de Harry dégouttait, et il réfléchis longtemps a la situation. Alors un soupçon s'est écoulé goutte à goutte dans sa tête. "cela ne se peut pas..."  
  
Ron empoigna Harry. "Quoi?QU'EST QUE TU SAIT?!?!"  
  
"RON ! ARRÊTE!" dit Harry le visage rouge pendant que la poitrines de Ron (seulement à peine couvertes par enflement du dessus de pyjama) volaient dans son visage. "Sainte Marie ! Je pense que je sais ce qu'elles on fait! Je sais pourquoi Draco ne pourrait pas trouver un antidote au breuvage magique ! Elle N'ONT PAS EMPLOYÉ un breuvage magique!"  
  
"Quoiiiiii?"  
  
"Elles n'auraient pas besoin. Rappelles-Toi en Transfiguration il n'y a pas longtemps, il y a une couple de mois, quand nous avons étudié Transfiguration conditionnel ? quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose afin de revenir ?Et si les filles avait fait ça?!"  
  
"mais... mais c'est un domaine VRAIMENT difficile!" Ron pleurnicha.  
  
"même Hermione n'est PAS assez bonne!" renchéris Ron "peut-être pas..." La voix de Harry était sinistre. "mais elles ont McGonagal de leur côté."  
  
* * *  
  
au petit déjeuner il s'est avéré que Justin était revenu en gars, aussi. Les trois ancien-garçon-maintenant-filles et les deux ancien-fille- maintenant-garçons-encore se sont immédiatement assis ensemble tranquillement discutant ce qui pourrait s'être produit. Le rapport fus finalement établi.  
  
"Justin... Justin!" Terryce leva d'un bond. "la nuit passée, avant que nous nous soyons séparé et partit allés à nos dortoirs, Ta dernière phrase fus que vous étiez beaucoup plus gracieux en tant que fille qu'en tant que type?"  
  
Justin cligna des yeux plutôt stupidement. "ouais ? Et?"  
  
"Et Harry!" Terry grimaçait triomphalement maintenant. "vous avez dit que odeur de filles était mieux que celles en gars!"  
  
Les choses ont commencé à cliquer dans l'esprit de Harry. "ainsi la condition... est que nous devons... apprécier quelque chose au sujet des filles ?C'était brillant à chier ! "Je les déteste quand elle sont bonne comme ça, "Harry murmura à ce dernier.  
  
Ron gémi de désespoir. "quelque chose me dit que si je dit que j'apprécie leurs seins ne suffira pas." 


End file.
